Chris Campoli
| birth_place = North York, Ontario, Canada | career_start = 2004 | draft = 227th overall | draft_year = 2004 | draft_team = New York Islanders | former_teams = New York Islanders Ottawa Senators Chicago Blackhawks Montreal Canadiens EHC Biel HC Lugano HV71 Erie Otters }} Chris Campoli (born Christopher Campoli on July 9, 1984) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player, currently an unrestricted free agent who most recently played for HV71 in the Swedish Hockey League (SHL). Chris has previously played for the Chicago Blackhawks, Ottawa Senators, New York Islanders and the Montreal Canadiens in the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Junior Playing Career Chris played minor hockey in the Greater Toronto Hockey League (GTHL) for the Mississauga Senators. He then played four years in the Ontario Hockey League for the Erie Otters, from 2000 to 2004, the final season as the team captain. He also attended John Cabot Catholic Secondary School for two years before leaving to play for the Erie Otters. Professional Playing Career Chris was a seventh-round selection, 227th overall by the New York Islanders in the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. He appeared in 80 games with the Islanders in his rookie NHL season of 2005–06, recording nine goals and twenty five assists. He scored his first goal in his first game on his first shot when he beat Buffalo Sabres goaltender Ryan Miller on a rebound to tie the game at one at the 6:40 mark of the first period. A groin injury towards the end of training camp, coupled with changes to the Islander coaching staff delayed Chris's 2006–07 season debut. Following the trade of Alexei Zhitnik, he was recalled from the Bridgeport Sound Tigers of the American Hockey League (AHL). On July 16, 2007, Chris was signed to a three-year extension by the Islanders. On November 3, 2008, he became the first player since Ken Doarty in 1934 to score in overtime twice in a game against the Columbus Blue Jackets when he fired an initial shot past goaltender Fredrik Norrena that went through the netting, but was not seen by the officials, then circled around, shot and scored again. On February 20, 2009, Chris was traded by the Islanders (along with Mike Comrie) to the Ottawa Senators for Dean McAmmond and a first-round draft pick in 2009. On February 28, 2011, he was traded by the Senators, along with a conditional 2011 seventh-round draft pick, to the Chicago Blackhawks for a conditional 2011 second-round draft pick and Ryan Potulny. After committing a costly turnover that allowed Alexander Burrows to score the series-winning goal against the Blackhawks, Chris entered the 2011 off-season as a restricted free agent. According to the Blackhawks general manager Stan Bowman, the two sides were far apart in contract negotiations and on July 15, 2011, Bowman announced that Chris would not be returning to the team for the following season. On September 26, 2011, Chris was signed as a free agent by the Montreal Canadiens to a one-year deal just prior to the 2011–12 season. After failing to find an NHL club for the lockout shortened 2012–13 season, on February 7, 2013, he signed with Swiss club, EHC Biel of the National League A for the remainder of the season. He opted to remain in the NLA the following season, signing a one-year contract with fellow Swiss club, HC Lugano, on July 29, 2013. Early into the 2013–14 season, after only 8 games with Lugano, Chris opted to leave the Swiss league and transfer for the remainder of the season to the Swedish Hockey League with HV71. Having established a regular role on the blueline on February 21, 2014, he agree to a two-year contract extension to remain with HV71. Chris finished the season to contribute with 3 goals and 9 points in 33 games. Career Statistics Accolades *2004: Dan Snyder Memorial Trophy *2004-05: AHL All-Rookie Team Category:1984 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey defencemen Category:New York Islanders draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:EHC Biel players Category:HC Lugano players Category:HV71 players Category:Erie Otters players